Like Falling Stars
by oronar
Summary: With Cagalli engaged to another, Athrun begins to understand the nature of a different war which rages in his heart.


**Like Falling Stars**

Author's notes and disclaimers:

I've never written a fanfic for a long time, and the ones I have written have ever seen the end or web publishing. The events to unfold within this story are those which travel along the events before the first 8 episodes of Gundam Seed Destiny (so SPOILER ALERT). Perhaps what I feel is most challenging is capturing the true character between the Athrun and Cagalli pairing. Please don't hesitate to comment whether I have gone off character or if my writing is just terrible. All respective copyright applies. If this plot has already been done then sorry I have no idea it's not like I check out at a regular basis.

---------

There was a comfort in donning the identity of Alex Dennon. Sealing the old life of Athrun Zala after all, was probably what the escapist within the ZAFT pilot truly needed. With the treaty established by the Earth Alliance and PLANT, tension had subsided to a minimal and for the first time intwo years, everyone has remembered what it was to be at peace. Yet the heart of a soldier can never be at peace, isn't that right? It need not be a battle that required a mobile armor. It was a fight that left him armed with his raw emotion and perhaps even his gifted good looks. His adversary? Yuuna Roma, son of Prime Minister Saylan of the Orb union. The objective? To capture the heart of Orb's representative- Cagalli Athha.

---------

Chapter 01- The Meeting

The evening rain brought about a thick fog which settled closely upon the cobbled walkway of downtown Orb. Restaurants and other random establishments lined the main street while smaller stalls were set up near the narrower passage ways. The cold weather and the subtle moonlight gave the setting a romantic atmosphere. It was unfortunate however, that Athrun had no one to share this moment with. Eight hours had passed since he had left his apartment and it was ten hours ago that Mr. Roma had given him his leave- saying that the representative had more 'pressing matter's at the Parliament House.

'_Pressing matters? More like 'underhanded' if you ask me.'_

But else could be done? He was a bodyguard. The other was part of Orb's council. So the former did what was most diplomatic- accept his leave and took a drive around the city though it only aggravated the situation. As Athrun left his car at the corner and took a walk through the bustling street, everything seemed to remind him of Cagalli; everything which ranged from light green dresses displayed at the boutiques to bottles of yogurt and chili sauce which sat on his dinner table at the local café.

"More coffee, sir?"

Athrun jerked back on his seat as waitress' voice had startled him from his thoughts. Once he collected his bearings, he responded with a curt nod and proceeded to lazily tip more cream and sugar into his refilled cup. Finishing his drink, he quickly left his payment and began his evening stroll. A walk could cure anything couldn't it? Or perhaps a round of time killing shooting games at the arcade could clear his mind (and one could only guess which idea proved to be more favourable).

Taking a sharp turn round the roadside curb, his attention was held by a small electronics shop. He remembered how he used to religiously go to these places, buying the newest construction magazines, buying haro parts like crazy and constructing them immediately once he got the materials. Apparently, another characteristic which set Cagalli apart from Lacus was the evident distaste for round talkative robots.

"_I don't hate them really."_ Cagalli's voice seemed to fill his head once more. _"It's just kind of bothersome, you know? I doubt that I can bring it along to work. It would just be a hassle."_

"And I? Would it be a hassle if you brought me to work?" he unconsciously whispered. His fingers reached for his lips as the words escaped from his mouth. The revelation was not too stunning. Through the months, he was certain of his acquired thirst for Cagalli's attention. With no one to vent out his thoughts to, the feeling was starting to twist into something of desperation.

As he continued to look through the shop's wares he noticed a certain woman leaning towards the counter. Having recognized an old friend, Athrun entered the establishment and placed himself behind her.

"There must be someone here who can help me." her childlike demeanour rang through her bell-like voice. "This is the fifth shop I've been to."

Her hands cupped what seemed to be a matted sphere of pink with wires protruding out its side. Aside from the pink hair, the haro was a dead giveaway. With this familiar sight in mind, Athrun had no doubt that this woman was truly Lacus Cline.

"Perhaps I can help miss." Athrun had finally interrupted. Recognizing the sound of his voice, Lacus shifted her gaze towards her former fiancée.

"A… Alex, what a surprise!" her voice faltered sheepishly. Athrun responded with a smile and pointed towards her tiny burden

"What happened?"

"Mr. Pink... beach… kids…" she stammered as she tried to find the words to fill her story.

"Say no more."

He carefully picked up the metallic ball and pried its back open with a screwdriver that lied on the shop's countertop. After buying the parts, Both Athrun and Lacus took their seats near the entrance where there was a vacant sofa and a glass table. It was not the ideal place for him to work, but it would have to do.

"So, did you come here with Kira?" he casually asked as he carefully tapped the contents of the haro out from its round casing. Lacus nodded in response and took out their purchased parts from their plastic wraps. "I did. He's staying at the hotel right now."

"Still not talking?"

Lacus was taken aback by the question and gingerly nodded. "Yes, I had hoped that a change of scenery might help. But I suppose not."

Athrun sighed to this piece of news and started to work on his project's circuits. "I don't really expect him to come around. The past few months have been hard on all of us, especially on him."

The both of them knew enough that speaking further of Kira's condition was a delicate topic, so no one pursued the idea any further.

"And how are things between you and Cagalli?" Lacus had finally broken the silence. Athrun shrugged and replied "She's been working hard. I cannot say the same for myself but generally we're doing fine. Um… can you please hand me that spare motor?" he eyed one of the parts on the glass table. Lacus bit her lip and handed him the piece as and watched him go on about his work.

"I know it's not my place to pry on your life." Lacus began. "And we both have a common understanding, that whatever our fathers have planned for us has no reason to push through, but…

Alex, we've heard."

Not one moment did he lift his attention from his work as she related this to him, however it did not mean that he was unaffected. Slowly he placed the haro's lid back into place and tossed it playfully towards Lacus' direction. The songstress caught her toy with her free hand and pressed it against her chest.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing…"

Again there was that awkward silence. Athrun brushed his hair back and finally relaxed his back against the sofa's cushions. Lacus took this as a sign that he wanted to be alone. Picking up her handbag, she attempted to stand from her position. To her surprise she felt his hand form a light grip around her wrist, slowly leading her back to her seat.

"Lacus, is it okay if we could talk? Not here but…"

"Alex…" she sympathized and slowly took his hand into hers. Athrun lowered his gaze and motioned for them to leave. He slowly led her out of the shop and held the door for her.

"No. It's Athrun." his reply felt more like an affirmation. "Call me Athrun from now on."


End file.
